<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome home by Morathi_Cain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754977">Welcome home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain'>Morathi_Cain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What is it about those engineering boys? [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pure Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, bc I needed this as well, happy smut, so thanks for the prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:23:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7. Write a ~300 word love scene for TharaFrong.</p><p>Here you go ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What is it about those engineering boys? [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt got a tiny bit out of hand. So it's not exactly 300 words *cough*<br/>have fun ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7. Write a ~300 word love scene for them.</p><p>Thara had worked for twelve days, full and double shifts, before they finally had some free time for themselves again. Frong had taken the next day off so they could spend it in bed or do whatever they wanted. Sometimes he really hated his boyfriend’s job, no matter how good he was at it.</p><p>“You shouldn’t work so much”, he grumbled as Thara came back home from the last shift, groaning as he let his bag drop right in the middle of the hallway. It was more a per functionary whine, Thara knowing it was Frong caring for him instead of blaming him.<br/>Instead of answering, he let himself be led towards the bathroom by his boyfriend, barely more than an exhausted puppy.</p><p>“Wash up, dinner is ready.”</p><p>Thara turned towards Frong and cuddled him, nuzzling into his shoulder: “But I want you.”</p><p>“Wash yourself and we’ll see to that.”</p><p>Suddenly, Thara seemed a tiny bit more enthusiastic about showering. As much as possible at least. With a satisfied smile, Frong left the bathroom to get the table ready. It was never a good idea to do that before Thara arrived. Even though his boyfriend tried, his arrival could be delayed by an hour sometimes.</p><p>When Thara came back, he hugged Frong from behind, his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as if this was the most comfortable position he could imagine. Frong turned, despite Thara’s attempts to kiss his neck and stared at him.</p><p>“Are you even hungry?”</p><p>Thara nodded, his eyes half open as he stared at Frong.<br/>How far they had come, Frong wondered, for Thara to be so open. His own reaction to his boyfriend had never changed. One look like this and his whole body was in flames. Sometimes a small one and other times he felt like burning the whole building with his touch.</p><p>Leaning forward to kiss Thara on his lips, he stepped closer into the embrace, pulling his boyfriend against himself with his hands on the perfect ass. It was the signal Thara had been waiting for, groaning into Frong’s mouth as he kept their lips locked. Purposefully and with much more energy than he had seemed to have, he led Frong backwards, against the shelves, deepening the kiss. Twelve days with almost no sleep, but also no touching, had left him ... needy, but who was Frong to say anything? He had been patient and ready to be patient even longer. Fulfil his basic needs, he had thought, but he’d always been ready, his body waiting for a small, subtle signal. And now it wasn’t even small or subtle but his boyfriend pressed against him, his need as obvious as Frong’s.</p><p>Grinding against each other, Thara started to pull off Frong’s shirt, leaving small kisses and bruises on his skin as he went down further. This wouldn’t take long. They knew, but they didn’t care, too desperate to be so close once more, they would happily move on to the bed afterwards.</p><p>Helping with their flies, Frong felt the same urge, enjoyed the same excitement as Thara. He couldn’t get his hands on Thara’s skin soon enough, one hand buried in Thara’s hair while the other encircled both of them, making them moan once more. Thara leaned his head against Frong’s shoulder with some pressure as if he could simply become one with his lover if he wanted it enough. Frong started stroking them in a familiar rhythm, wondering how they could even be standing still, his legs feeling like jelly, upright only out of spite and need.</p><p>“I love you”, Thara whispered, his hands roaming Frong’s body as if he was touching him for the first time, exploring him as if he’d never seen him before. His hair, his face, his back, his hips. He switched between feather-like touches and gripping and pulling, adding to the pressure and rhythm.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Thara seemed too tired to even kiss Frong, as his head remained on Frong’s shoulder once more, watching him from below as he leaned his head back, exposing his throat as if it was an invitation to Thara. It was, but it didn’t take. Instead, Thara lifted one hand, his eyes still focused on Frong’s mouth and he stroked his lips gently, not able to look away.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>Even if Frong would have wanted, he couldn’t reply, his senses too overloaded for him to react. At least react in any other way than to come in blissful happiness, his body going still for a moment, enjoying every tingling feeling, till deep down in his toes.<br/>Thara’s calming touch brought him back. Back to his hand still encircling both of them, his boyfriend and his arms and his brain truly fucked.</p><p>“Are you disappointed if we eat later?”</p><p>Frong turned his head towards his boyfriend, who didn’t seem so exhausted anymore, despite his head still on Frong’s shoulder. He shook his head. Dinner truly wasn’t important right now.</p><p>“Then come”, Thara grinned, standing upright again as Frong let them go.</p><p>“I just did.”</p><p>“Then do it again.”</p><p>Laughing, exhausted and more than happy, Frong followed Thara, their fingers intertwined.</p><p> </p><p>the End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Let me know if you like it ^^</p><p>Ps. for more prompts/requests, feel free to talk to me: morathicain.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>